The Joys of Hotdogs and Lemonade: Revised Edition
by DOTBF
Summary: revised edition of the origional. kurama is having a picnic, sept me and three of my friends and some flying gerbils are going to create CHAOS! so much it leads to kurama getting drunk...o.O...u no like, u no read. COMPLETE
1. Three girsl and a kitsune

The Joys of Hotdogs and Lemonade: Revised Edition

Note- If I'm going to keep my dignity as a fanfic writer, I'm going to have to beg you, to not read the un-revised version of this story if you haven't already. If you have, some things have been taken out, and others have been added in. What can I say? Things have changed since I first wrote it, such as the fact, that now I've decided that I like Youko better than Hiei. So enjoy my revised fic!

Disclaimer 

Blackfiredemon- Ah. The Joys of Hotdogs and Lemonade... again. Wow, who would have though I'd be making another version of it, and posting it?

Darknessflames- maybe your counterpart knew, and just didn't tell you.

Bf- Hmm, I'll have to ask her about that later. But in the meantime, let me introduce you people, to the cast of this wonderful fic! First up, myself, and I'll be going as Lenni. Then my friend Darknessflames, who will be going by Liz. My friend The Immortal Fiend, who will be going as Neha. And my friend Andrea, who will be going as Andrea-Kitsune or Drea. And just so as you know, she's a fox. Then of course the renowned cast of Yu Yu Hakusho, who I will not introduce due to the two facts, that you probably know who they are already, and that they're late for the story. Stupid fools.

--The yyh cast appears—

Bf- So nice of you to be on time.

Kuwabara- don't mention it.

Df- so, he is as stupid as he looks.

Hiei- what did you expect?

--Bf tosses them all scripts—

Bf- here you all go, now to all you readers, enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer- I own only, my counterpart, myself, Thisstuffmakesyoudrunk, and my army of flying gerbils. Oh, and the personality of Andrea-kitsune.

Chapter One

Three girls and a kitsune

It was a warm summer day, and the sun shown down making everything pleasantly warm. Tokyo was, as usual it's normal busy and noisy self, but that isn't where our story is going to take place. Not yet at least. Our story takes place in a small development of town homes; where there is one house in particular that is having a little cookout in its backyard.

In his backyard, Kurama stood along side a smoking barbeque, watching as the hotdogs cooked on it. All of his friends were sitting around the back yard. Yusuke was sitting at one of the places at the table on the grass. Kuwabara was sitting in the grass in the middle of the yard, plucking little clover flowers and throwing them aside. Hiei sat smugly in one of plastic lawn furniture chairs watching Kuwabara plucking the flowers.

"Is it ready _yet_?" Yusuke asked, his voice almost a whine. Hiei adverted his attention momentarily and said,

"If what ever he's cooking were ready, it would be on the table." And with this comment, the fire demon returned to watching Kuwabara with a disdainful look on his face. Yusuke muttered something under his breath, and put his head in his hands.

Kurama turned around, carrying a plate of hotdogs,

"Alright," he said, "Now it's ready."

Kuwabara got up from his spot in the grass, and ran over to the table, plopping down in one of the plastic chairs.

"Yea! Let's eat!" he said, grabbing for one of the hotdogs as Kurama put the plate on the table. Yusuke took one himself, but hesitated a moment, watching Kuwabara stuff the hotdog into his mouth. The spirit detective stared at him, a look of disgust on his face.

Kurama went back to the grill and began to put hamburgers on it. The scene was peaceful for a moment more. Well, as peaceful as can be expected anyway. Then there was a noise from over the fence. Hiei looked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of someone ducking behind the fence. The fire demon held his gaze for a moment more, then returned to wondering when Kuwabara would combust from eating to much food. Though as soon as he did the noise returned. The fire demon turned again, earning the same results.

"Kurama." He said coldly. The fox demon looked up from the barbeque.

"Who lives in that house on the other side of your fence?" his voice was harsh and cold. Kurama looked up, seeing the very same person ducking out of view again. He was silent for a moment, as if wondering if he should tell the fire demon the truth.

"Three girls, and their pet live over there." He said, returning to the hamburgers. Unsatisfied, Hiei continued to question,

"I asked who they are, not what they are, fox." He said. Kurama sighed, and was about to answer, but wasn't given the chance, for at that moment the someone who had been hiding behind the fence spoke up.

"I live here, fire demon." She said, leaning on the fence posts. "Me and my friends." With this statement, two other girls joined her.

The one, who had spoken, had long dark brown hair that fell half way down her back. She had on a navy blue sleeveless shirt with a star in the middle of it, and blue jeans. The girl to her right also had long brown hair. She was wearing a baggy red T-shirt and jeans. The final girl to the left of the first, had shoulder length black hair, and had on a light blue shirt with dark blue stars on one of the sleeves, and cut off jean shorts.

"Allow me to introduce us." The first girl said, climbing over the fence. "My name is Lenni, and these are my friends." She gestured to the other two girls. "Neha and Liz." As Lenni addressed the other two, they climbed over the fence themselves and joined their friend in Kurama's backyard.

"Why are _they_ here?" Hiei asked sourly.

"I can answer that!" a voice rang out overhead, as Botan flew down into the backyard as well, sitting atop her oar. "I invited them over." She announced.

Hiei scowled at her, and began to throw threats at her,

"I am going to kill you. Slowly, painfully and—"though he wasn't able to finish for the blue haired girl had flow off in a hurry, out of fear no doubt.

"You have no tolerance, Hiei." The one with black hair, who Lenni had called Neha said, waggling a finger at the fire demon. He shot her a glare, but was silent.

"You're just going to have to make the most of it," Liz said, putting her hands behind her back. Lenni nodded. She and Liz made their way towards the plastic lawn furniture; as Neha hopped over the fence, saying something about getting a salad.

Upon reaching the table and chairs, Lenni smiled,

"So, how've you all been?" she asked, hating the silence, trying to make conversation.

"I was fine until you showed up." Hiei shot.

"Tough luck." Liz said venomously.

"Hn." Was the demon's reply.

They all waited in silence for Neha to return. The only sounds were Kurama putting various food items on the table. Finally Neha returned, carrying a blue plastic bowl filled with vegetables. And following at her heels, was a small silver fox.

"_Ruff!_" she barked, trotting up to the table and jumping up onto one of the chairs.

Kurama turned at the noise, as he shut off the flame of the barbeque.

"You have a kitsune?" he asked, almost disbelievingly.

"Doesn't it kind of _look_ that way?" Neha asked. Kurama walked up to the silver fox, extending a hand to pet her, only to be rewarded with a sharp pain in his hand.

"_Grrr!_" the kitsune growled at him, the tips of her tiny pointed teeth red with blood.

"I probably should have said, that Andrea-Kitsune here, will bite if she isn't familiar with you." Neha said calmly.

"That fox is a hazard." Yusuke said, scooting away from the kitsune. Lenni, having a short temper for things like that, scowled clenching her hands into fists and threw a hard punch at Yusuke. Her fist connected solidly with his jaw, and the sudden impact sent the spirit detective toppling out of his chair and onto the ground.

"Say anything like that about Drea or any of my friends again, and you can make friends with one of my daggers." She said, her other hand straying to the hilt of one of her three daggers, all of which hung in sheaths on her belt.

Yusuke nodded, and got up, sitting in a chair on the other side of the table. Lenni smiled devilishly at him, and Andrea-Kitsune sniggered.

"Shall we?" Liz asked, leaning on the white plastic table.

"We shall." Lenni said, "Let's have a barbeque!"

End chapter one


	2. Andreakitsune and the lemonade

The Joys of Hotdogs and Lemonade: Revised Edition

Disclaimer 

Bf- back again with a new revised chapter! And if you have read the un-revised edition of this fic, you'll notice that some of the chapters are mushed together, so there will be a few less chapters than the other version. But odds are you haven't read the other one, and I hope you won't cuz it sucks!

Neha- yes, of course. And also note that all out-of-character-ness has been corrected to some extent.

Bf- also, when Andrea-Kitsune says something with a meaning, the translation will be put in between these equal signs.

Df- Great, great, great, can we get on with it already?

Andrea Kitsune- _orrh, ruff ruff_ someone's impatient

Disclaimer- All I own are, my counterpart, my gerbils, and me. And, again, the personality of Andrea-kitsune. I assure you, she's not the kind to bite.

Chapter two

Andrea-Kitsune and the lemonade

In Kurama's backyard, three girls and their pet kitsune have stopped by to join in the barbeque festivities. Lenni has just clobbered Yusuke, Neha has bought over Andrea-Kitsune, and Hiei hates the whole thing. Nothing's new.

"So, lets have this barbeque!" Liz said. Then she appeared to remember something and said, "Kurama-san, would you mind if I made lemonade and brought it over?" she asked the fox demon.

"Not at all." He said, finishing up the last batch of food. Liz smiled, and went back to the house with Andrea-Kitsune. Gradually, Liz returned a pitcher of Lemonade in hand. Andrea-Kitsune followed close behind, a pleased look on her face.

Liz set the jug on the table, which was beginning to get very crowded, and selected a plastic chair and sat down in it. Andrea-Kitsune hopped up on the chair besides Kurama, and watched as he slumped in his chair, pouring himself a glass of lemonade. Andrea-Kitsune smiled evilly as Kurama began to drink it. Neha, apparently, noticed and turned to Lenni and Liz.

"Guys," she said shooting a glance at Andrea.

"What's up?" Liz asked, adverting her attention from the food in front of her, to her friend.

"I think Andrea-Kitsune put something in that lemonade."

"Like what?" Liz asked, unamused.

"Lemme see some." Lenni said. Neha poured her a cup, and passed it down the table. Lenni took the glass, and stared into it. Then she took out a whole bunch of test tubes and beakers out of nowhere, and analyzed the liquid.

"Ah-ha!" she said, and put the scientific testing equipment away.

"What?" chorused both of the other girls. Lenni got up and motioned for them to follow her to the other side of the backyard.

"So, what's going on?" Neha asked, glancing over her shoulder to where Hiei was glaring at them. "And why'd we have to come over here?"

"I don't want Kurama to hear us." Lenni said, then continued in a very scientific manner.

"Andrea-Kitsune added a substance to the lemonade called 'Thisstuffmakesyoudrunk' and if it is added to a food item and eaten, the consumer will become drunk. But Kurama has only had one glass, so the effects will be delayed for awhile."

"Lame name." Neha said.

"How long?" Liz asked.

"I have no idea." Lenni replied bluntly.

"And, what can we do to stop the process." Neha asked.

"I'm not telling." Lenni said, crossing her arms. Liz gave her a death glare, and began to crack her knuckles. Lenni swallowed hard, and added,

"Yet."

"Now all we do is wait?" Neha asked. Lenni nodded, and the three girls retreated to the table once more.

"What was that all about?" Yusuke asked, as the three teenage girls returned.

"That is mine to know, and yours to find out later." Lenni said, drawing one of her daggers. Yusuke flinched. Lenni smiled, and twirled her dagger between her fingers.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Kuwabara asked, continuing to stuff food into his mouth. Everyone else gave him a disgusted look. The brain dead human didn't notice and began to reach for the lemonade. A fraction from the jug, one of Lenni's daggers landed, point first in the table. It quivered there, and Kuwabara withdrew his hand, swallowing hard.

"Stop being such a pig, ningen." Lenni said, her voice a deadly whisper.

"Well said." Hiei commented dryly.

"Arigatou." Lenni said, and took her seat once more. Liz sat beside her friend, and said to herself,

"This ought to be good."

**Arigatou- thank you**

**Ningen- human**

End chapter two


	3. The Drunken Fox Demon

The Joys of Hotdogs and Lemonade: Revised Edition

Disclaimer 

Bf- this is going quickly! I'm a whole chapter ahead of myself!

Hiei- your point?

Bf- wha?

Df- do you pay attention?

N- no, she never pays attention.

Yu- how surprising.

Bf- yea, I know. Now can I get a disclaimer?

--Silence—

Bf- Sheesh, don't you all go talking at once!

Disclaimer- I still don't own any kind of anime or manga.

Chapter three

The drunken fox demon

The scene is no different. Everyone is sitting at the plastic lawn table, and all is silent, save for the noises of Kuwabara stuffing himself. Lenni, Neha and Liz all wore looks of anticipation.

"So, when do you suppose it'll start to take effect?" Liz asked Neha, knowing Lenni wouldn't answer her.

"I don't know, soon?" she replied.

"That's helpful." Liz said.

Suddenly, there was a noise from the other side of the yard, and a random girl clambered over the fence.

"Wow!" she said, bursting with excitement. "I finally crashed a party!"

Neha gave her a look of complete and utter disbelief.

"_What_ are you?" she asked her.

"Well, duh!" she said, "I'm a human—"Here Lenni cut her off, and said,

"Here, let me finish that sentence for you, you're a human, you think.'"

The others sniggered. The random party-crashing girl, put her hands on her hips, and looked around the yard. Her gaze fell on Hiei.

"Hey, who the heck is that?" she asked, then noticed that he had three eyes.

She shrieked and dashed out of the yard in horror.

"See, this was what I was telling you about, Lenni." Neha said, sighing. Then she turned her attention to Hiei.

"Hiei, you are _so_ not glompable."

"Glompable?" he asked.

"Glompable. Adjective. Definition: An anime or manga character that one can glomp (def.: excessively hug)." Neha replied. Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke,

"She's more of a dictionary mouth than Kurama." Neha turned and smiled.

"Yes, I am the walking, talking, extra-annoying Every Word Dictionary: girl edition, male editions do not exist."

Here Hiei jumped back into the conversation,

"Why?" he asked her, angrily.

"Why what? Please specify."

Hiei glared at her, doing his best to fight the urge to kill her.

"_Why_ do you think I should be more 'glompable'?"

Neha gave him a 'you're kidding' look and said,

"Did you see how that girl screamed? She was terrified!"

"So? Most ningens are."

Neha launched into psychiatrist mode and continued,

"Now, has this ever caused you to feel, how shall I put this... _unloved_?" she asked. Hiei was silent for a moment. Then replied flatly,

"No."

"Are you positive?" Neha probed, "Because I had a case similar to this...Neil... of course, his case ended the hard way. I'll never forget the sight of him crying...ugh." Neha shook her head.

"You have issues." Hiei said dryly.

"No, no, you have it all wrong my friend. See, _you_ have the issues."

"Don't call me your friend." Hiei said, disgusted. Neha continued as if he had said nothing.

"Now, I suggest dressing better. That black? No way, try...how about... pink! Yes, pastel pink! That'll catch any fangirls eye!"

Hiei looked taken aback, and the others sniggered, but stopped as soon as the fire demon aimed a death glare in their direction.

"And a nice pastel blue bowtie!" Neha continued, "You'll be so... okay, maybe not cute, but better than before. And that attitude? No. Go for something more... innocent."

Hiei began to draw his katana, but was interrupted by Lenni as she stood up and proclaimed,

"The lemonade should be taking effect...NOW!"

With this comment, Kurama began to sway in circles, giggling madly.

"What's up with Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, pausing.

"Kurama has ingested a substance called 'Thisstuffmakesyoudrunk'. A powder that instantly dissolves in liquids or on top of solid food. When consumed, this substance will make the being that ate it drunk. Though in Kurama-san's case, the effects were delayed and possibly lessened because of the lemonade." Lenni said in a very scientific manner.

"I have no idea what you just said." Kuwabara told her, earning a glare from Lenni.

"To put it in terms that your tiny brain can compute, he's drunk." Lenni said, wishing she could strangle the life from him.

Neha smiled.

"Ah! The perfect opportunity!" she said, and began to speak to Kurama.

"Now, Kurama, I have a lovely dress here that would make you look... as they would say in Britain, smashing! Would you like it?"

Kurama nodded furiously.

"Neha, you're not!" Lenni yelled.

"Neha, you're a genius!" Liz said, amused.

"Does any one have a camera?" Kuwabara asked.

"No but I wish I did." Yusuke answered.

"Hn." That was Hiei's brilliant comment.

Kurama just kept on nodding. Neha smiled an evil grin as she produced a pink dress that didn't even look as if it would fit her.

Neha was about to hand Kurama the dress, when he leapt to his feet and proclaimed,

"And now, with the help of my assistant, Mr. Burger," Kurama snatched a hamburger from the platter, "I will make ALL of this lemonade disappear!" With this, the fox demon grabbed the pitcher and poured all of the lemonade down his throat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Everyone shouted. But it was far to late for that.

--End chapter three—


	4. Lennis evil flying gerbils

The Joys of Hotdogs and Lemonade: Revised Edition

Disclaimer 

Bf- Yee-haw!

Df-…

If- now what?

Bf- I've got a new chapter!

Hiei- oh, really, I'd have never guessed.

Df- Zip it, oni!

Bf- it's youkai.

Df- shut up! In your dictionary its say's its ONI!

Bf- well, fanfiction people say its YOUKAI!

If- yes, we'll just let them fight then, shall we?

--My counterpart appears—

My counterpart (her name's Elli)- yes, they can decide which is the right word for demon on their own. In the mean time, someone do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer- yep, you guessed it; I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (Gosh, big shocker)

Chapter four

Lenni's evil flying gerbils

"Andrea-Kitsune!" Lenni shrieked at her little silver fox.

"_Orrh?_" what? She mewed.

"Why did you put that stuff in the lemonade! Now Kurama-san's drunk and it's all you fault!" Upon finishing, Lenni sank to the grass and began to sob.

"There, there." Neha comforted her. "You have to remember that without Drea, this story would have no point." Lenni immediately stopped crying and looked up.

"Oh yea," she said. "I forgot." Andrea-Kitsune smiled at her as if to say 'that's okay' and walked over to where Kurama was running in a circle muttering things in Japanese. Lenni sighed and plucked a piece of grass from the lawn, earning looks of confusion from everyone save for Neha and Liz. Lenni licked the piece of grass, then noticing everyone staring at her asked,

"What?" Neha shook her head.

"What in Makai are you _doing_?" Hiei asked.

"I'm making a grass whistle." Lenni replied. "Why?"

"Because," Kuwabara said. "It's kinda gross looking."

"Your problem." Lenni said, placing the grass between her thumbs. Then she blew on it, hard.

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Everyone covered their ears at the sudden high pitch noise.

"What in the heck was that?!" Yusuke demanded.

"A grass whistle." Lenni said happily.

"_Ruff, orrh?_" but what'd you do it for?

"I saw this in a movie once." Lenni said, getting to her feet. "Someone made a grass whistle and the noise it made let her control an army of evil zombies!"

"What color is the sky in your world?" Hiei asked.

"Purple." Lenni answered. "What color is the sky in_ your_ world?"

"Hn."

"Hn isn't a color."

Neha interrupted them, asking

"Why do you want to control evil zombies?"

"I don't." Saying this, she earned an 'oh brother' look from Neha.

"WHEEE!" Kurama yelled, pretending he was driving a racecar and zoomed around the yard.

"Yay!" Lenni shouted, holding up her whistle triumphantly. "It worked!"

"What worked?" Yusuke asked.

"My grass whistle, duh!"

"So?" Yusuke asked, "Who cares?"

"Oh, no." Liz sighed.

"You shouldn't have said that." Neha said.

"Well," Lenni began, "Me and bob my rock, and my stone turtle Charles, and Harold my other rock and razzberie my little red dragon model and Mr. P my fish and the one-eyed-one-horned-flying-purple-people-eater and no-tail my other fish, and the lil water droplet dude in the background on my computer screen and the little voice in my head that insults my drawings, and the Y2k bug, and Jeremiah the bullfrog, and Bob my non-existent friend from California, and Meepomatic the clay robot, and the bug that bit me yesterday, and my locker at school, and the conductor for the Happy Day express, and Jao the spider demon, and my counterpart, Elli."

Everyone gave her a look of complete disbelief, and confusion.

"What? He asked me who cared, and I told him."

"Never mind." Neha said, shaking her head. "Now, where's Kurama?" Everyone looked around the backyard, but no one saw Kurama. Lenni didn't appear to notice; having just flung herself into a hyper mode called 'Meepitized', and hopped over the fence to put her grass whistle away. But was only able to get through the back door, when she screamed and ran back, grass whistle still in hand.

"The credit card!" she shrieked, "IT'S GONE!"

Just then, Kurama ran by them, with Lenni's mother's credit card that she had 'borrowed', in hand. Lenni stared after him in astonished silence for a moment, then yelled at the top of her voice,

"GET THAT KITSUNE!!!"

All seven of the non-drunk people dashed after Kurama into the front yard where Neha's bike lay in the grass.

"Hey, isn't that your bike, Neha?" Liz questioned. Neha was silent.

"Hey, wow." Kurama said, running up to the bike and getting on it. Everyone screamed the word 'no' as they watched Kurama pedal off in the direction of Tokyo. Though, fortunately, in his drunken state, his balance had been thrown off, and the kitsune demon toppled to the ground.

"Hah!" Lenni said, pulling out her grass whistle dramatically. "Now I can stop him!" Lenni put the grass between her thumbs and blew, hard.

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

All at once, a swarm of small flying gerbils swooped out from behind a cloud, and flew towards Kurama. The one who was leader spotted the fox demon on the ground and yelled to the rest of the gerbils,

"Squeak!" There! He squeaked in a high pitch voice. The gerbils flew down and picked Kurama up effortlessly, and flew off towards Tokyo.

"NO!" Lenni screamed, sinking to the ground. "Fred, you betrayed me!"

"Who's Fred?" Kuwabara asked.

"The commander of the gerbils." Neha replied for her sobbing friend.

The others just stared in the direction of the flying gerbils, mystified.

"My poor gerbils!" Lenni wailed, "I'll never forget you!"

"If you ask me," Hiei said coldly, "I think she's the one who needs the therapy treatment."

"I've tried." Neha answered, "It's impossible to get her out of Meepitized mode unless she does it herself."

"_Oorra._" indeed. Andrea-Kitsune agreed.

Then with that, Neha began to comfort Lenni.

"That's okay, your gerbils were just having an off day." She said to her friend, who by this time was sitting in a puddle of tears. She immediately stopped and got to her feet.

"You, know." She said, pointing in the direction of Tokyo, "You're right! Because now, we have to stop Kurama from maxing out that credit card!" Then she dashed inside her garage and brought back enough bikes for everyone. Save for Hiei, because she knew he would turn it down anyway.

--Meanwhile at the mall in Tokyo—

The gerbils swooped down into the parking lot of the new mall in Tokyo. Kurama jumped off, and waved as the gerbils began to fly away.

"Thankies gerbily dudes!" Kurama called after them.

"Squeaky squeak squeak!" don't mention it! They screeched. Kurama waved once more and wobbled through the doors of Macys. All of the bystanders looked shocked, and inched away from Kurama.

The doors Kurama happened to walk through happened to be those to the women's section of Macys, and there were teenage girls with bleached blonde hair saying things like 'omigosh!' or 'like, totally!' and other commonly used phrases like that. There were counters where girls were sitting, getting their nails and make-up done, and stands selling things like perfume and eye shadow. And there were racks and racks of skirts and dresses, and tank tops and other girl clothing of that sort.

"Wow!" Kurama said gaping. "What a big cave!"

Then a sales clerk, mistaking Kurama for a girl walked up to him holding a purple bottle of perfume.

"Hello, there." She said in an all-too-cheery voice, "Would you like to try a free sample of our newest perfume?" Kurama nodded enthusiastically, and the sales clerk handed him the bottle.

Kurama opened the bottle and poured the liquid on the tiled floor of the mall saying,

"Good doggy, now drink up or you'll get dehydrated."

The sales clerk looked astounded. And Kurama walked off into the mall muttering things in Japanese.

Moments later, the rest of everyone arrived at the doors of the mall, having followed the trail of bewildered looking people who had seen a swarm of flying gerbils flying through the streets of Tokyo. They all stopped and looked up at the neon sign that read 'Big sale today!'.

"Alright, everyone." Liz said. "Let's g—" but Hiei cut her off saying,

"You want us to go in _there_?" he asked.

"That's the basic idea." Neha said. "How else do you suggest we find Kurama?"

"I'm **not** going in there." Kuwabara said, crossing his arms.

"Look's we're going to have to do this the hard way." Lenni sighed, and took out an enormous black book with a lock on it. Lenni undid the lock, and flipped to a page.

"This is my Big Book of Blackmail." She announced, selecting a passage.

"Kuwabara's secret obsession is…"

"Okay! All right! I'll come!" Kuwabara shrieked. Lenni smiled, and flipped to another passage.

"Hiei has a little sister named…"

"Say it and you die, onna!" Hiei said venomously.

"You'll come then?" Lenni asked. Hiei hesitantly agreed.

"Great!" Neha said, "You boy's will be shopping for your girlfriends, and you aren't available for a date."

"I have a girl friend?" Kuwabara asked. "When did that happen?"

"As soon as you met Yukina." Yusuke said.

"You know, she wouldn't appreciate that." Lenni said, and jotted something in The Big Book of Blackmail, then closed and locked it.

"Now if everyone's quite finished," Liz said. "Let's go find Kurama!"

And they all dashed into the mall, though some less enthusiastically than others.

--End chapter four—


	5. Kurama's shopping spree

The Joys of Hotdogs and Lemonade: Revised Edition

Disclaimer 

Bf- hello again everyone who is reading this! I really hope this revised fic, is way better than the first!

Df- oh, shh. Just start the chapter already. Nobody really cares about these things.

Bf- they don't?

Df- no.

Bf- well in that case, Kurama-san, do the disclaimer!

Kurama- why me?

Bf- cuz if you don't…

--Pulls out Big Book of Blackmail—

Kurama- She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Macys or anything inside it!

Bf- Yay! They're afraid of me!

Chapter five

Kurama's shopping spree

Neha skidded to a halt in front of the doors of the mall, and faced the others.

"Do you know what happens when I go into the mall?" she asked.

"Do we want to know?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

"I go into this girly mode. And so, there's, like, this _totally_ cute skirt I wanted to pick up from Macys. And since that's where Kurama is heading, I suggest we kill two birds with one stone!" She announced.

"You kill birds with stones?" Kuwabara asked, shocked. "You are so sick!"

"It's an expression, you moron." Liz said. Kuwabara looked embarrassed.

"Alrighty then, let's go find Kurama!" Lenni declared, and she her friends and the boys stormed into Macys, knocking over things and not bothering to pick them up.

"Wow! What a totally cute shirt! Oh! And those earrings are so awesome!" Neha gushed.

"You're beginning to creep me out." Liz said, looking at Neha as if she had seven heads.

"You know, a very good friend of mine told me the very same thing when she saw a picture of me in a skirt."

"Hey! Look!" Lenni shouted, pointing to where Kurama was. He was loaded down with dresses…_minidresess._

--Here there is a quick interruption--

Bf- --Sob-- I can't do it! I'll have to beg Neha to write the remaining part of this chapter for me, "Neha! Please write this chapter for me! Please, please, please!!!"

If- What's so wrong with cross-dressers? Admittedly, they're creepy and usually sickos, but…Kurama's no sicko, ne?

Bf- yea, but I don't wanna write about Kurama in a dress!

If- Well, would you look at the time? It's 5:01 pm and counting…better go make the best of my last…38 or so hours in summerdom, the blissful land of summer vacation. Let our brains rot and be glad. (I wrote this particular chapter during summer vacation)

Bf- you mean you're gonna leave me here and make me write the part that you wrote in the un-revised edition that I still haven't forgiven you for??

If- yes

--But it was quickly corrected—

"Um…maybe this wasn't such a fantastic idea," Neha muttered nervously. "I mean, I would hate for Kurama to humiliate himself…he's pretty nice and all."

Kurama turned, beginning for a small room where other girls were carrying their soon to purchased items. Neha took a dramatic step forward and screamed at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO IN THAT DRESSING ROOM! IT'S FOR _GIRLS_!"

Another sales clerk walked up to her, saying,

"But, isn't she a girl?"

Neha tried to look calm as she spoke to the sales lady, but she failed miserably.

"Of course he- _she's_ a girl. Why ever not?"

"Well," the lady said. "You kinda made it sound like…"

Neha chanced a glance away from the lady, and towards Kurama, who was still walking towards the dressing room.

"Ahhh! She- err… HE'S getting away!"

She and the others made a mad dash towards Kurama, however, a cheerleader girl made her way up to Hiei.

"Hey…" she said.

"What do you want, ningen?" Hiei asked, unamused with the whole thing,

"Well, I'm free on Saturday night…" she said, "And there's a new restaurant that just opened up next door…so…"

"Hey, I think she's asking you out." Kuwabara said.

"Out? Out where?" Hiei asked.

"Like… um, Me and Yukina."

With this comment, Hiei cringed, then sighed.

"Why me?" he asked himself. Then he turned to the cheerleader girl.

"Look." He said, "I'm a bit short on time, so I can't give you a drawn-out death…" Hiei created a small orb of flame in his hand and set the girls hair on fire.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" she screeched, "I just got it permed yesterday!"

"So is _that_ why you smell like rotten eggs?" Neha said.

Lenni began to hyperventilate.

"Neha…" she choked out.

"Hm?"

"You remember that _super short_ mini dress your mother said no to?"

"Oh, don't tell me." Neha said.

"Okay, I won't tell you." Lenni said.

"Hey, look!" Kuwabara said, reaching in his pocket. "I brought a camera!" he began to point it at Kurama.

"Don't!" Neha stopped him, "He's got enough embarrassment to last him a lifetime, and we don't need photographic evidence."

"We need to get him out of here before someone sees him!" Liz shouted.

Just then, some random gaming freak walked up, taking a shortcut out of the mall though Macys.

"Hey…" he said, looking astonished. "Is that…Kurama?"

"NO OF COURSE NOT!" Lenni, Liz and Neha all shrieked. "WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET THAT CRAZY IDEA? IT'S…"

"It's my…um, cousin." Hiei offered thinking fast. "Her name's uh…"

"Annabelle Maria the second." Neha finished for him.

"Yea, that's right!" Lenni said, "That's Annabelle Maria the second."

"Yup." Liz agreed and called to Kurama. "Hey, Annabelle Maria the second who is definitely not Kurama, come here and we'll buy you sweet snow!"

"Sweet snow?" Kurama asked happily, "Hey, wait. My names not 'Annabelle Maria the second who is definitely not Kurama' it's Kurama!"

Liz slapped her forehead. Neha tried to cover up the situation, and returned to the gaming freak, saying

"She's got personal identity issues…adolescence, you know? All that 'finding who you really are' stuff." She told him.

"Yes." Lenni agreed, "And plus, she thinks Youko is her soul mate."

Kurama swayed side to side, muttering,

"Youko's a guy… that's wrong." Here he lost track of his thoughts and began to sing, "Like that planey in the sky-wai!" He sang similar verses, zooming around the store like a plane. Neha tilted her head up, looking at the roof.

"I see no sky. I see ceiling tiles. But there is no sky in here."

But the gaming freak was persistent, and continued to question.

"But why is Kurama wearing a dress?" he asked. Neha lost it, having been through quite a bit that day, she began to scream at the gamer.

"BECAUSE HE'S—I mean, SHE'S NOT KURAMA, YOU BRAINLESS KUSO IDIOT! SHE'S ANNABELLE MARIA THE SECOND!"

"Okay, okay, alright." He said, backing off.

Neha sighed. Lenni turned to Kurama.

"Now, Kurama." She said to him, "Take off that ridiculous mini dress, it shows your thighs."

"Okay." Kurama began to slip the straps of the dress off. Every one shouted at the same moment,

"KEEP THAT ON!"

"Sheesh, okay already." Kurama said, swaying. "Hey! I want some plant-killer!"

Everyone gathered in a circle.

"Right," Neha said, taking charge. "I think we can make an antidote if we can get her—HIM back to his house. I suggest someone 'capture' him…"

Kurama held up a piece of lingerie.

"Why do they keep that stuff in this particular section, of all places?" Neha sighed.

"Put that DOWN!" Lenni shouted.

"Jeez, okay. Don't have to shout about it." Kurama said, and put it down.

"Now, like I was saying," Neha continued, ", I think that Kuwabara and Yusuke can cover the capture. Hiei, arrange some transport…freak out a bus driver or something. And _we_—the rest of us—will be working on the antidote."

"Okay then!" Liz said, "Lets go, go, GO!"

And they all ran off to do their jobs.

End chapter five

A/n: right now, I'm going to comment on two reviews I got. the first being: I KNOW I NEED A SPELL CHECKER!!! Don't rub it in...TT.TT, also YOU CANNOT BE CRAZYER THAN ME!!! NOBODY CAN!! sept for maybe sugar high jin like in my other fic....ANYWAY. the second thign i'd like to say, is taht I'm very very VERY sorry, but I'm going to have to decline reading your fic. I've seen it beofre on the just in section and would have read it had it not been about kurama (who happens to be my favorite charactor, which is why ii diddn't read it), gomen, gomen, sorry...review person Jak...sorry Y.Y. Other than that, I have nothign else to say...review, porfavor. (gomen)


	6. The hotdog and the antidote

A/n: I thought I told you not to rub the spell check thing in...sniff...oh, and jak...I changed my mind! And this is the last chapter! w00t!

The Joys of Hotdogs and Lemonade: Revised Edition

Disclaimer 

Bf- I'm almost done! Yea! And what's surprising is that I started this fic in the last three weeks of summer vacation 2004, and it's only being finished the second week into school. Cool, I'm getting better! (see how long ago i did this?)

Df- better in what?

Bf- getting stories finished faster.

Kurama- But you had the original version as a plot line.

Bf- oh, good point.

N- yes, well, if she ever gets around to it, Bf here will add in a bonus chapter at the end. Something of an epilogue if you will.

Bf- Which, I'm probably not... but if I do it's gonna be all about Kurama's reaction when he finds photographic evidence that somehow got taken… wonder how that happened?

--Kurama is angry—

Bf- disclaimer now, please!

Disclaimer- still don't own it. Never will, repeating this is bothersome.

Chapter six

The hotdog and the antidote

"Alright!" Liz shouted, "Let's go, go, GO!"

Everyone, save for Kuwabara and Yusuke ran off to do their jobs. Yusuke turned to Kuwabara,

"Now, what?" he asked.

"I was hoping you'd know." Kuwabara said, clueless. Yusuke thought a moment, gazing into the men's section of the mall.

"Hey, I got it!" he said, gaze falling on a tie display. "How bout we get some of those stupid looking ties over there, and make a leash thingy, and walk Kurama out of here like a dog!"

"Yea, good idea!" Kuwabara agreed, running off to the display, leaving Yusuke to watch Kurama.

Meanwhile, Lenni, Liz, and Neha were running back to Kurama's house. Lenni was the farthest behind, breathing hard.

"Are we there yet?" she gasped.

"No." Neha said, agitated, "We weren't there half a minute ago, and we aren't there now."

"But my feet hurt!" Lenni complained.

"Tough luck." Liz said.

"_Arff, ruff, grr!_" Why don't you get those gerbils of yours? Andrea-Kitsune mewed.

"Hey! Good idea!" Lenni said, and took out her grass whistle once more. She placed it in between her thumbs and blew, hard.

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The gerbils appeared once more, flying overhead, and back towards the mall.

"NO!" Lenni shouted. "THEY BETRAYED ME **AGAIN**!"

Andrea-Kitsune sniggered.

In the parking lot of the mall, Hiei was standing outside of a bus that was parked outside. The driver cranked open the door, and stared down on the fire demon.

"Nice hair-do, kid." He said, rubbing his chin, "But wat kan I do fer ya?"

"I require this bus." Hiei said calmly.

"Nope. Sorry der son," the fat old bus driver replied, leaning back in his seat. "I need dis here bus ta drive ta dat fast food burger place over der." He said. Hiei looked at him disgusted, then began to draw his katana.

"Hey!" the driver protested. "No long, shiny, dangerous, sword thingies on the bus!"

Hiei glared at him.

"Who's stopping me?" he asked. The driver was silent. Then he screamed bloody murder and ran from his bus in terror. Hiei surveyed the inside of the bus. It was a complete dump. Some of the seats were replaced by folding chairs.

"Hn."

All of a sudden, Yusuke and Kuwabara came sprinting out of the mall towing Kurama on a leash made of tacky men's ties. The dashed onto the bus, and threw Kurama into one of the seats.

"Drive!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I'll do my best." Yusuke said, sitting in the drivers seat.

Kuwabara and Hiei both swallowed hard. Yusuke slammed on the gas and the bus screeched out of the parking lot and onto the road. Hiei and Kuwabara hung onto the old pungent seats for dear life.

Gradually Yusuke slowed down enough so as they wouldn't crash into something. Kuwabara heaved a sigh of relief.

"What were you running from, anyway?" Hiei asked.

"Those gerbils came back." Kuwabara answered, shivering at the thought.

Back at Kurama's house, Lenni, Liz, and Neha were just arriving. They ran into the backyard and stopped for a moment, catching their breath.

"So how do we make antidote?" Liz asked. Lenni smiled, having known from the beginning.

"Like this." She said. She took out the scientific testing equipment from chapter two, and pressing a button labeled 'Thisstuffmakesyoudrunk antidote'.

"You put that there for this circumstance alone, didn't you?" Liz asked. Lenni nodded.

"But what should we put it in?" Neha asked. "Kurama isn't going to take it plain."

"Good point." Lenni said, gazing around the backyard. Her gaze fell on Andrea-Kitsune, who was amusing herself by squeezing the mustard out of its container.

"That!" She said, taking a fresh bottle of mustard and a hotdog. She put the antidote into the mustard and shook it up. Then she squeezed it onto the hotdog, and gave it to Neha.

Then the three girls and their kitsune walked back out to the front yard to wait for the boys to return. Sooner than they had expected, an old bus screeched to a halt in front of the house. Kuwabara stumbled out of the bus, dragging Kurama on the tie leash.

"Urameshi, I'm never letting you drive again." He muttered, clutching his stomach.

"Awww… why not?" Yusuke asked.

"Because." Hiei said dryly. "If you do, I'll make sure you won't live to see the next day."

"Okay! No more driving for me!" Yusuke said.

"C'mon, let's just get Kurama the antidote, and be rid of this nightmare!" Neha said. They all went into the house, and gathered in the living room. Kuwabara shoved Kurama into a chair, and backed away. Neha held out the hotdog, saying

"Now Kurama, I've got this yummy hotdog for you, would you eat it for me?"

"NO!" Kurama shouted, crossing his arms.

"Well, then no sweet snow for you." Lenni scolded.

"Oh, fine." Kurama said reluctantly. He ate the hotdog, becoming glossy-eyed as he did so. Every one looked on in anticipation.

"Did it work?" Liz asked.

"Dunno." Kuwabara said.

Lenni knocked on the top of the kitsune demon's head, saying

"Helooooo! Kurama-san! Are you in there?"

Kurama snapped back to reality, saying

"Ouch! That hurt!" then he noticed what he was wearing. "HOLY C - - P!" he shouted.

"Yea! Kurama-san's back!" Lenni shouted. Kurama left the room to change, and everyone else slumped into chairs to rest. Hey, you'd be tired too if you had to spend your afternoon chasing around a drunken fox demon with a credit card!

Andrea-Kitsune walked up to Hiei carrying a tray with ice cream on it.

"_Ruff, orrh, ruff, ruff?_" want one? They're lemon flavor!

"Sweet snow?" Hiei asked halfheartedly. Andrea-Kitsune nodded. Hiei took one and began to eat it. Lenni turned and saw Andrea-Kitsune with _lemon_-flavored ice cream.

"ANDREA, NO!" but shouting about it did nothing to stop, (dun dun dun!) Thisstuffmakesyoudrunk.

End chapter six


	7. the after party

The after party.

Lenni ranthroughtthe door of the backstage, into the lounge room where everyone was gathering for the after party. She dragged the Big Book of Blackmail behind her on a rope.

"Okay, everyone! Quiet down!" she said. Everyone did as such. "Now, i, as official producer of this fic, have an announcement to make."

There was a brief silence where the onlt noises were Kuwabara's nervous fidgeting, and the rustling of the gerbils wings. Lenni gazed around the room before speaking,

"The Book has Spoken! we have uncovered pohtographic evidence of Kurama in the mall, and I'm not one bit happy about it!"

"Neither am I!" Kurama said, getting to his feet. "Who?" he demanded as he turned to meet Lenni's gaze. she drew a quick breath before instantly answering.

"Kuwabaka, of course, he's the one with the camera!"

Kurama rounded on the human, who had by this time shrunk behind the couch. Kurama clenched his hands into fists,

"Kuwabara..." he hissed. In an instant, and a puff of silver mist, Kurama was gone and Youko had taken his place.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Kuwabara shrieked like a girl and ran screaming out of the room to hide under his bed. Lenni singgered.

"Well...he sure won't be comming back any time soon." she said, watching as Youko ran out the door after him. A series of screams and yells followed.

"Fool..." Hiei sighed. The rest of Team Kitsune exchanged glances.

"Anyone for dessert?" Andrea asked, takingout a plate of Bananna Cream Pie. The rest of Tema Kitsune did likewise. Hiei backed up slowly. The girls grinned, advancing slowly...

"Don't you...."

It was far to late, for all the girls had thrown the desserts at the fire demon.

"AWGG! NOT AGAIN!!"

Team Kitsune and the rest of the Tantei (which was made up of Yusuke, Yusuke and...um...Yusuke) pointed and laughed at hiei, who was covered from hair to foot in cakes, sweet snows, and cookies.

Lenni turned back around and faced the camera,

"Right-o then, time to go now, cuz this is probably gonna end BANG SMASH BOOM!!" Lenni pulled a screen down in front of the camera. "Ja ne mina-san!"

--bang! boom! smash!--


End file.
